Regresa a casa
by vainillatwilight
Summary: ¿como continuar cuando has perdido tu razón de vivir? las cosas dieron un giro inesperado en la vida de mimi al perderlo, pero lo que no sabe es que el le dejo una razón para Regresar a casa. ONE-SHOT *-*


**hooolaaaaaaaaaap! buenoo poes este es el primer one-shot que me aviento y la segunda historia que publico! voy empezando ene stoo! espero les gustee! ^^**

**disclaimer: digimon no me pertence! lamentablemente U.u **

**espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo!**

**Regresa a casa**

**Las lagrimas caían sin parar por las mejillas de ella, por más que intentaba calmarse no lo lograba, su corazón palpitaba cada vez más lento, sentía que se detendría en cualquier momento, aunque, a decir verdad, para ella sería un alivio. Y es que simplemente no aguantaba tanto dolor, no era tan fuerte como para soportar todo lo que le pasaba. Se sentía completamente sola ahora, lo había perdido todo, la vida se había encargado de arrebatarle lo más importantes que tenia.**

**Grito, cayendo de rodillas al piso, dando rienda a los sentimientos que tanto había guardado dentro de si estos últimos días, golpeo con fuerza el suelo soltando en cada golpe el dolor y la tristeza que tenía en su corazón.  
Se sentía impotente.**

**Matt y Emi se habían ido de su lado, un desconocido se los había arrebatado, y ahora estaba sola, el amor de su vida ahora se encontraba varios metros bajo tierra dejando un cuerpo sin vida y unos ojos sin brillo que nunca volverían a abrirse y su pequeña, la pequeña niña que había nacido por el amor de ambos, el pequeño ser que había estado dentro de ella por tanto tiempo se encontraba durmiendo junto a su padre, como siempre, solo que ahora, se habían sumido en un eterno sueño para ya no despertar, dejándola a ella en una horrible pesadilla a la que algunos llamaban vida. **

**¿Qué había hecho para merecerse eso? ¿Estaba pagando por algo que hizo mal? No lo comprendía, aun si fuera asi, nadie merecía vivir este tipo de sufrimiento. **

**Continua golpeando el suelo como si con ello pudiera****traerlos de vuelta. Levanta su mirada al cielo y dejando escapar un grito desgarrador se dejo caer completamente al suelo. **

**Suspiro, tras suspiro salía de su garganta y entre sollozo y sollozo se le iba el alma. Estuvo ahí, acostada en el pasto durante lo que para ella parecieron segundos, siendo que llevaba horas ahí, a lado de esa pequeña lapida donde se encontraban escritos los nombres de las 2 razones de su vida.**

**-¿Por qué?-susurro quedamente-matt, ¿Por qué?**

**Guardo silencio, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaría.**

**-por favor...vuelve... amor, vuelve…**

**El viento revolvía su cabello y podía sentir la brisa acariciar el contorno de sus brazos.**

**-estoy aquí…**

**Mimi abrió los ojos de golpe y se levanto rápidamente del suelo, quedando arrodillada mirando a su alrededor. Había escuchado claramente la voz de su amado a sus espaldas.**

**-¿Dónde?-grito al viento-¿matt?**

**-estoy aquí mi amor**

**Pero estaba sola. Comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña en su pecho y cerrando sus ojos se dejo llevar. **

**-estoy contigo.**

**Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y sus labios se curvaron mostrando una sonrisa, no importaba que se estuviera volviendo loca, sentirlo una vez más a su lado era lo que ella quería. Soltó el vidrio que llevaba en sus manos y Lentamente la inconsciencia comenzó a arrastrarla. Podía sentir el liquido caliente correr por sus manos, la sangre manchaba su lindo vestido rosa pero a ella no le importaba, ella se sentía feliz, cada vez más cerca de matt y su pequeña...**

**-¿Emi?-susurro apenas…**

**Y a lo lejos, sumiéndose por completo en la inconsciencia escucho un pequeño llanto, el llanto de su pequeña al nacer, el llanto de su pequeña niña cuando vio la luz por primera vez. Y fue ahí, cuando todo se pudo oscuro.**

**-¿mimi?**

**Quería abrir sus ojos, matt la llamaba, pero por más que intentaba no podía. Asi que, sin más remedio solo contesto con un ligero mohín.**

**-princesa, debes regresar...**

**-no-susurro**

**-debes hacerlo**

**-no-susurro de nuevo.**

**-te amo, no lo olvides**

**-yo también te amo matt, ¿Dónde está Emi?**

**-está bien, esta donde pertenece, tú debes volver.**

**-no-se negó de nuevo.**

**-hay alguien que te está esperando…**

**-¿Quien?-pregunto la castaña confundida.**

**-regresa, el te necesita.**

**Mimi luchaba por abrir sus ojos, quería verlo, quería mirar de nuevo zafiros azules que tanto amaba, la desesperación crecía dentro de ella, al no poder ni siquiera moverse. Sintió como tomaban su mano y una paz recorrió todo su ser. **

**-quiero queda...**

**-no-susurro matt en su oído causando un estremecimiento en ella-debes volver**

**Negó con la cabeza, o por lo menos hizo el intento, sentía su garganta arder.**

**-yo te cuidare desde aquí…**

**Quiso gritar que no, que quería que fuera con ella, que sin él no tenía razón alguna para vivir. Quiso decirle que él era su fuerza, que él era el aire para ella, que él era su vida, pero nada salió de su boca.**

**Sintió un escalofrió recorrerla de pies a cabeza.**

**-vamos meems vuelve-escucho a lo lejos.**

**-matt ¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto confundida.**

**-es hora de que regreses.**

**-¡no!-grito tratando de aferrarse a la mano del rubio.**

**-¡nooooooooooo!-grito de nuevo.**

**Otro estremecimiento la recorrió completamente, pero esta vez mas fuerte. Ya no sentía la mano de matt.**

**-tranquila…-su voz se escuchaba cada vez más lejana.**

**Extrañas sensaciones comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, como choques eléctricos ya lo lejos podía escuchar voces que pedían su regreso.**

**-matt-susurro con la voz quebrada.**

**-te amo mi princesa-ya casi no lo oía-nunca te dejaré, estaré ahí aunque no puedas sentirme… seré tu ángel mi amor, estaré a tu lado…-su voz se escuchaba cada vez menos, opacada por ruidos de maquinas y más voces-por siempre… regresa a casa mi pequeña…**

**-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto una voz muy conocida para ella.**

**-está muy bien, necesitamos tenerla en observación por unos días.**

**Mimi abrió lentamente sus ojos, sintiéndose desorientada. Todo lo que la rodeaba era blanco, las paredes, las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo. ¿Dónde estaba? parecía un cuarto de hospital pero, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?**

**Trato de recordar, pero su cabeza le dolía a morir, impidiéndole si quiera hacer el esfuerzo, trato de sentarse pero sus brazos no tenían fuerza para poder apoyarse. **

**Miro a su alrededor, había una mesa en la esquina y un libro sobre esta, a lado de la cama donde estaba se encontraba estaba una silla. Miro hacia enfrente y vio un pequeño televisor encendido sin volumen y al otro lado de la cama había un pequeña maquina que monitoreaba su estado, un artefacto que sostenía una bolsa de suero que entraba a su cuerpo vía intravenosa. Bajo la vista hacia sus muñecas, se encontraban vendadas y un poco manchadas de rojo carmesí. **

**La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un chico alto y bien formado de cabello castaño y alborotado acompañado de una linda pelirroja. Ambos se veían cansados, con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos.**

**-mimi-susurraron ambos acercándose a ella.**

**La castaña los miro, abrió su boca para decir algo pero, nada salió de esta. Quería preguntarles que hacia ahí, que era lo que había pasado, pero no podía articular ninguna palabra. **

**-¿mimi?-le hablo de nuevo sora-¿estás bien?**

**Pero no obtuvo respuesta, mimi volvió a mirar sus muñecas, sin decir nada y cerro sus ojos.**

**-meems-hablo esta vez Tai-meems por favor, di algo...**

**Mimi los miro de nuevo, ladeo un poco su cabeza y sin razón alguna les brindo una delicada sonrisa de medio lado, tratando de decirles que estaba bien.**

**-Tai tomo la mano de la castaña y deposito un suave beso en ella.**

**-el bebe está bien-le dijo sora sonriendo.**

**La ojimiel la miro con el ceño levemente fruncido.**

**-be..El.. El be..Be?-tartamudeo confundida.**

**La pelirroja miro a Tai extrañada.**

**-Si, tienes dos meses de embarazo mimi.**

**Mimi abrió sus ojos sorprendida, e instintivamente llevo sus manos a su vientre. Millones de imágenes se arremolinaron en su mente, la sonrisa de una pequeña niña en los brazos de su padre. Lagrimas silenciosas bajaron por sus mejillas una vez más. Y entonces lo escucho susurrarle de nuevo al oído el te necesita… regresa a casa**

**-kaeru-susurro tranquila y sonriendo ligeramente.**

**-¿Qué?-preguntaron sora y Tai al unisonó.**

**-es mi pequeño kaeru-lentamente acaricio su vientre y mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y los recuerdos inundaban su mente, sonrió, por primera vez, aun que sabía que ellos no volverían, que matt y Emi se habían ido, ella estaría ahí para cuidar de su pequeña o pequeño kaeru… y de nuevo, se sentía feliz… matt no se equivoco al decirle que regresara a casa, ahora ya tenía una razón para quedarse.**

**y bieeeen? review? jajajaa buenoo! un poco triste pero poss! espero les haya gustado muucho! o por lo menos les haya gustado xD**

**kaeru significa regresar a casa *-***

**nos vemos luegoooooo!**


End file.
